Priceless Velvet
by Jasmine-Ali-Luv
Summary: Velvet is a 15-year-old girl who enrolls in a boarding school, to find out she, and her new friend Nadalie are the only girls enrolled there, for the time being. It's a funny story with plenty of hilarious parts! By the way, it's not an all-boys school
1. Chapter 1

**Note - I really like this story because I can type, the way I like (Happy and crazy! HAHAHAHA!!!) Tell me if you like it!! (By the way, this is my own original story, so no copying, please! :D) **

I woke up from another nightmare. Something about giant blue creatures or something. I mean, come _on_! I _had _to have a better imagination than _that_! I stretched, slowly, listening to the wind blow outside. I got up and walked into the small bathroom. I stared into the mirror at my reflection. I had grey eyes; pale skin; and long black hair. Quite frankly, I envied most girls. They either had blond hair or red hair or brown hair, which was so different than having a dull black… And they had blue eyes, brown eyes, or green eyes, and mine were a dull grey. Yup, that was exactly what my reflection looked like to me. Dull. But my personality on the other hand… well… a few words to describe it: Sarcastic; hyper; caring (too much); sweet; and completely easy-going.

_Aw, when will I finally be able to look… I dunno… _alive?

I had tried wearing makeup once… but it didn't work out at all. It was like plastering a big happy smile on a dull-looking clown. It just didn't work.

I combed my fingers through my hair. I heard the wind blow again, and I suddenly remembered…

"Shoot. School is starting in like ten days," I muttered to myself. That made me sad. I had never fit in… sadly. And I wanted to, so badly. Everyone shunned me. The guys were all after one thing… use your imagination… and most of the girls were… well… a perfect match for the guys. No one ever talked to me, and my mom was always worried about that. But at least I had been able to study correctly! I never even got a C! My mom had promised me a gift, to make up for me, not having any friends… And…

_OMG!!! Today is the day I'm getting my gift! Oh, yay, oh yay!!!_

I smiled as I undressed and took a shower, using my favorite shampoo. Cucumber-melon! Boo-and-Ya!

After taking my shower, I blow-dried my hair and combed it. I put on my favorite shirt: A black shirt with stars all over it, covered in gold glitter. I pulled on my frayed blue-jeans and walked out of my room. My bare feet touched the ice-cold wood floor. I walked towards the living room, where my mother was sitting on the couch, with my father. My dad was about 5'9" with short black hair, but tanned skin. He also had emerald-green eyes. My mother was 5'3" and had blonde hair, slightly pale skin (though nothing compared to mine) and light-brown eyes. I was taller than her, at 5'6".

"Ah, Velvet. I knew you wouldn't forget," my mom said, smiling slightly.

"Of course not." I smiled widely as I looked at a giant, beautifully-wrapped present on the table.

"M-may I?" I questioned, quietly. I looked at my mother, who looked at my father. My eyes rested on him and he nodded.

"Yay!" I exclaimed as I ran over to the table and starting ripping the wrapping paper off the present. The first thing I saw, was a cell-phone.

_Now, why would they get me a cell-phone, when they knew I didn't have any friends…?_

I smiled widely at them, (faking a smile, actually) and my dad laughed. Then I returned to the present. The next thing in the box was a expensive camera.

"Oooo!" I exclaimed, holding it up. "Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad!" I said, happily. I knew there was something else in the box and, so, I reached for it. My hands came up, holding a beautiful laptop.

"Wow!! Wow, wow, wow, wow, W-OW!" I exclaimed, turning it in my hands to look at it from different angles.

"And with that, comes the news!" my dad exclaimed, standing up.

"What news?" I questioned, not looking up from my BRAND NEW LAPTOP! Do I hear a boo-and-ya?? Oh, yeah! (Sorry, I just love saying boo-and-ya… boo-ya is too short…)

"You're going to a boarding school!" my mother said, cheerfully.

"Hmm…" I was still looking at my laptop. "Boarding-school, huh? W-wait! Boarding school!?" I questioned, turning to them and putting down my laptop.

"Yes, yes!" My mother exclaimed, even happier.

"EEEP!!!" I ran over and hugged my mom and we both did our little, 'happy dance'. "Thank you mommy! Thank you daddy! Agh, I'm so happy!" I hugged both of them. "When am I leaving?" I questioned. The sooner, the better.

"In… oh, I don't know… one hour," my dad said nonchalantly.

I smiled, widely at him. He knew I loved to get things done at the last moment. If things took too long, I got restless.

"Awesome! I need to go pack! Now!!!" I kissed them both on the cheek and ran upstairs.

_Okay, let's see…_

I paced the room looking at the piles of clothes I had thrown on my floor. I decided to pack most of my things, including my cute little panda bear (It was, maybe, half a foot tall and A-DOR-ABLE!) I packed my laptop and camera… and cell-phone. Let's just skip the list of things I packed and say: I packed everything I needed.

"Hahahahahaha!" I laughed, hopping down the stairs, with my suitcases in my hands. I dropped my suitcases at the end of the staircase and skipped into the kitchen. "Sooo, what's the school like?" I questioned, leaning against the counter.

"Wh--" my mother turned around to face me. She looked confused. "You--" she pointed to me, then upstairs, then back to me.

"Yup, yup. I'm done packing!" I exclaimed, happily.

"But, it only took you five minutes," she said.

"I know! Record time! Boo-and-ya!" I smiled, and did a little dance.

"Well, the school," my mother turned back to making breakfast, "It used to be an all boys school, but they now allow girls. It's incredible actually. Quite fancy. But, not too fancy…" She looked at me again, to make sure I had been listening. I was nodding, looking at the ceiling.

"Suh-weet," I said, smiling at her.

"Honey, breakfast is ready!" my mother yelled, to my father.

"Mm'kay. Be there in a second," he answered.

I sat at the table, as my mom served me two pancakes and bacon. The pancakes were placed, like eyes and the bacon was shaped into a smile. Ahhh, the breakfast smiley face.

"Oh, sweetie," my mom started, swooping down and hugging me, "We'll miss you so much!"

"Aw, mom! I'll miss you too!" I said, as I hugged her.

…

…..

……….

"Uh, Mom… you can let go now…" I said, quietly.

"Right!" she stood up and smiled at me. My dad walked into the room, reading a newspaper. He grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate and ate it.

"That's all I need," he said, leaving the kitchen.

My mother sighed.

"Can I leave _nowww_??" I asked, impatiently.

_Wow… I can't believe I'm excited to go to school…_

She crossed her arms. "Honey! Velvet wants to leave!" she yelled.

"Steelers are going against the Colts!" my dad exclaimed. I let out a whoop.

"Velvet wants to leave!" my mother repeated.

"The keys are on the coffee table!" my dad yelled back.

"Dad! I can't drive! I don't have a license!" I yelled. After all, I was only 15. No need to rush to get my license…

"Oh… er… fine!" he said, grumpily. I heard him grab his keys. A second later he poked his head into the kitchen. "Well, come on!" he said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes at him. I loved my parents. They were awesome, in a way. Easygoing and fun, but they knew how to be strict. I skipped over to the stairs and got my suitcases.

"Hey, you forgetting someone?"

I looked up the stairs.

"Derik!" I exclaimed.

_Now, how could I forget about my older brother!??_

"I-I… I… uh… I'm stuttering," I mumbled, realizing.

"It's fine. I forgive you," he said, walking down the stairs. He had a bed head and his eyes were barely open. He reached down and hugged me.

"You be careful little 'sis. I can't believe you're going to boarding school…" he let go of me and shook his head. "Darn, you're growing up."

I felt tears fill my eyes.

"Waaa! I'm going to miss you!" I wailed, hugging him, again. Before you call me a baby, let me just say he is the most incredible brother anyone could ever have. He helped me through so many hard times.

He patted my head. "You'll be fine."

I nodded and turned to leave. "Bye, bye Derik," I sniffed.

"Good luck!" he exclaimed. In a few seconds, I heard him raiding the fridge. I laughed to myself and walked out the door.

Copyright - JasmineAliLuv


	2. Chapter 2

**Note - Hiya!! I love this story a lot, because I can write the way I want (Happy and crazy!! HAHAHA!) Tell me what you think about it! (This is my own original story, so no copying please! THANKS! :D)**

The sun burned me as soon as I walked outside.

"Oh, shoot!" I exclaimed and went back inside. I slipped on a light jacket, with a hood and went back outside. I pulled the hood over my head and walked toward the car. Okay, so I'm wearing a jacket in 60 weather? Sounds pretty normal, huh? But I'm not wearing it because of the cold. I'm wearing it because of the sun. Cold doesn't bother me at all, but the sun burns my skin incredibly easily. Almost like a vampire…

I laughed to myself, again. No I'm not a vampire, but I certainly remind myself of one.

I got into the backseat of the car and threw my suitcases next to me.

"Are we there yet?" I whined.

"We haven't even left, yet!" my dad commented.

"Oh, right… Let's go! Let's go!" I chanted, bouncing in my seat. Yes, I did act a bit immature for my age… but who cares!

"Alright, fine!" My dad laughed and started the car. We drove out of the driveway and I looked back at our house. Derik was waving from the house and I waved back at him, frantically. My family was the only thing I would miss, once I went to boarding school. Well… that and the awesome little restaurant down the street… Mmm… they had the best hot wings… Oh, wait. Getting off the subject.

I stared at the window. No, not _out_ the window. _At_ the window.

"Glass is so cool," I said, aloud. No one paid any attention to me, considering I always said random things. "You know, it looks so pretty. How'd they make it clear?" I continued. No one answered. I scrunched up my face. "Will they have pizza at the school?" I asked, still staring _at _the window.

"Yes," my dad answered.

"How 'bout pie?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"Cookies?"

"Yes."

"Cake?"

"Er, I don't know…"

"Animal crackers? Ice-cream? Spaghetti? Pudding? Car--" (Was I just about to ask if they had _carrots_???)

"ENOUGH!" my dad bellowed. "Why don't you just find out when you get there?"

I shrugged. "Okie Dokie." I looked out the window, this time, and saw the airport.

"Wait. How far away is this school?" I asked, curiously.

"I don't know…" my dad answered, casually. My mother hadn't spoke, since we left the house.

The car came to a halt, and we all got out. My dad carried my stuff and my mom walked beside me. We went through all the stuff that you have to do to get on a plane (Author's note -- I wouldn't know, considering I've never been one) They both stared at me. I hadn't noticed, but my mom had tears in her eyes.

"Aw, mommy!" I exclaimed, hugging her.

"Oh, Velvet! I don't want you to leave, but I have to face the fact that you're growing up!" she sobbed.

I stepped away from her and smiled. "Mom, I'm only 15. I'm not that grown up at all."

"Then why do you have to go!?" she wailed. My dad laid his and on her shoulder.

"Well, Velvet," he started, "I'm going to miss you." He hugged me and kissed me on my forehead.

I reluctantly got onto the plane and a lady greeted me.

"Hello, young lady! Let me get your bags." She grabbed them from my hands and walked over to the side of an empty seat. She stuffed them in the space above the seat and gestured me over.

"You'll be sitting here, sweetie!" she said, happily. 'Sweetie'? What was I, five?

"Okay, then. _Darling,_" I said, sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" the lady said, raising one eyebrow. She gave me the 'Oh, no you didn't' look.

"I was just joking, ma'am," I said smiling. True, I liked to joke around with people and be sarcastic. Even if they didn't understand…

"Oh… well, have a good day," she said, smiling again. She walked across the way to talk to a balding man. I sat beside the window. If I was lucky, someone would take the empty seat beside me. I loved company, and hated being alone.

A few minutes had passed, when the lady from earlier (who I supposed was the flight attendant…) pushed a few bags in the space where my bags were.

"You'll be sitting over here," the flight attendant said. I looked to see who she was talking to. A girl around my age, though a bit shorter than me, came and sat down at the seat next to me. She had flaming red hair and light green eyes.

I was immediately jealous.

_She looks _alive. _Why can't I!??_

She smiled at me.

"Hiya," I said.

"Hey, I'm Nadalie," she said reaching out her hand. I shook it (or tried to… we didn't exactly have that much room between us…) and said, "I'm Velvet."

"I love your hair," Nadalie commented.

"I love yours more…" I said, sighing.

"So where you heading off to?" she asked.

"Um, Florida… I think…" I sighed, knowing that I would have to wear a jacket, most of the time, to shield myself from the sun.

"Oh, my gosh. I'm going to Florida, too!" she said, happily. I was immediately curious.

"You going to a boarding school?" I questioned, hopefully.

"How did you know?" she asked, smiling.

"I'm going to one," I stated.

"Which?"

I told her and she squealed. "OMG! We're going to the same school! That is so weird!"

"Seriously!?" I exclaimed.

"Wow! Talk about coincidence! Do you think they have pie?" she suddenly questioned.

I laughed. "Yeah, my dad said they did." Shoot, this girl reminded me of myself… except for the fact that _she_ actually looked _human_.

"So, we should get to know each other, huh?" she asked.

"I s'pose…"

We asked each other questions, and learned that we were pretty similar.

"I hope you're my roommate!" she exclaimed, "I mean, look at you! You're so fun and so easygoing!"

I laughed. "And you're so nice and animated," I commented. I looked at my watch. It read: 11:30. An hour and a half to go.

"Let's do something," I said.

"Like what? We can't exactly do much…"

"Let's sing!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah! That sounds like fun!"

We started singing random songs. We even tried making our own rap, which went something like this:

Me: I'm a rapper.

Nadalie: And I'm _the _rapper.

Me: We like to rap.

Nadalie: And like to… uh… collect bottle caps?

Me: Cause they're just so cool.

Nadalie: They almost make you drool.

Me: Did I mention we love pie?

Nadalie: Oh, for pie, we would so die.

Both: Pi - 3.14! Pie - More, more!

We were laughing so hard, when the flight attendant came by and 'shushed' us.

When she walked away, I said, "Oh no she didn't."

"She did _not _just 'shush' us!" Nadalie said.

"Oh, it's _on,_" we said at the same time, snapping. We started laughing again, holding onto our stomachs. We tried to keep our laughter quiet.

Nadalie wiped a tear from her eye and sighed. "You're a lot of fun, Velvet."

"Thanks, Nadalie. Ditto."

A voice came on the speaker announcing we would be in Florida, shortly.

Nadalie and I both whooped at the same time.

"You going to the school, first thing?" Nadalie asked me.

"Yup. I've got nowhere else to go."

"Me either…"

"So, how do we get to the school?" I asked. I had never traveled alone, by myself, though I was more than responsible.

"Stick with me," she said, putting an arm around my shoulder. "We'll call a taxi, go to school, and I'm going to demand that you be my roommate!"

I chuckled. "How many roommates to a room?"

"Two, I think… or maybe it's three… No, it's two," she decided. "So if we're roommates, we have the room all to ourselves!"

The voice on the speaker announced that we had landed in Florida.

"Please make an orderly line to exit," the flight attendant said.

"Pshh, yeah right!" Nadalie and I said at the same time. We both grabbed our bags and rushed ahead of everyone else. When we got outside I felt the familiar pain of being burned…

Copyright - JasmineAliLuv


	3. Chapter 3

**Note - Hiya!! I love this story a lot, because I can write the way I want (Happy and crazy!! HAHAHA!) Tell me what you think about it! (This is my own original story, so no copying please! THANKS! :D)**

"Oh, darn it!" I growled, pulling my jacket out of one of my suitcases. (Haha, I skipped the part where I actually GOT my suitcases…) I slipped it on and pulled up the hood.

"What the heck are you doing?" Nadalie questioned, incredulously. It was somewhere around 90° outside.

"You're a red head, but the sun hardly bothers you…" I mumbled to myself, suddenly jealous again. "I burn incredibly easily," I stated.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"What are you, like a vampire?" she asked, smiling.

"Ha, I wish. At least vampires have some kind of awesome strength and speed. Nope. I'm just a weak human," I finished, sighing.

"C'mon. Let's go catch a taxi!"

When she said, 'catch' she wasn't kidding. We tried to make so many taxi's stop, but they just sped by. Finally after thirty minutes of standing in the burning sun, in a jacket, Nadalie managed to stop one. She let me get in first, with my suitcases, then she followed with hers. She told the driver the directions and then leaned against the seat.

"Ah… You can take off your jacket, now," she said, turning to me.

"I'll just have to put it on again," I mumbled.

"Good point…"

"How old are you girls?" the driver asked, after a while. He looked to be in his late 20's and really wasn't that bad looking. But, of course, there was the fact that he was _older…_

"Too young for you," I said. Nadalie snickered.

"You know what I mean," the man said, irritably.

"Old enough," I answered.

"Why are you two by yourself?" the man questioned, still irritable.

"Oh, look. Our stop," I said ignoring him. Nadalie handed the driver more than enough money and said, "Keep the change." Which, pretty much meant, 'I don't want to stay around you a second more than I have to.'

"What a nosy man," I said, as we walked toward the school. My mouth dropped open. It was really… _awesome_.

"Dudddeee…" Nadalie said, as she saw it. "I must remember to thank my parents for picking such a cool school," she said, still walking. I followed next to her, still gaping at the school. It was large, somewhere around 70 acres, maybe? The buildings were white and the grass around the school was a lush green. A few people were walking around the grounds, but there were only guys outside. And… they were staring at us.

I scoffed. "You'd think they've never seen a girl before." I said.

"Of course, you are wearing a jacket… and it's really hot outside…" Nadalie said.

"Oh, right…"

We reached the steps and walked into the 'welcome room'. There were tons of guys walking everywhere… but no girls…

Before I knew it a guy was right in front of me, smiling widely. He had dirty-blonde hair… and he _was _kind of cute…

_Where the heck did he come from!??_

"Hey, there. Where are you from?" he questioned.

I just stared at him, then answered, "New York," reluctantly.

"Really? 'Cause you look like you're from around here," he said.

"Um, why's that?" I questioned.

"'Cause you're hot."

(Cue the awkward silence)

The first thing that snapped me back to reality was Nadalie laughing hysterically.

I smiled at the guy and laughed. I shook my head and put my hand on his shoulder. "Nice try, buddy. But, that was just… well… horrible. Seriously, I suggest you don't use that one again." The guy sighed and walked away. I turned back to Nadalie who was clutching her stomach and still laughing.

"Come on, silly. Let's go," I said, pulling her toward the desk, only to be stopped by three guys.

One of them jumped in front of me and struck a pose, putting his hands on his hips.

_What the heck is he doing!??_

"Bond. James Bond," he said, glancing at me, still posing.

(Awkward silence)

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" I screeched. Nadalie had just gotten over her laughing fit, but she started up again. We leaned on each other for support, still laughing.

"Um, did it work?" the guy asked in a quiet voice.

I had tears in my eyes. "Seriously, dude. You are so funny!!" I said, unable to stop laughing.

"Denis, you're making a fool out of yourself," said one of the other guys. "Let me try," he continued. He stood in front of us, and we stopped laughing, to stare at him.

"My lips are skittles, wanna taste the rainbow?" he said, leaning towards us.

I tilted my head.

"Say that again and you're gonna end up with a broken nose," I threatened.

"Make that a broken nose and a broken jaw," Nadalie added.

"Okay, okay, cool it!" the guy said, backing away.

The third guy walked up to us.

"Ummm… er…"

He looked incredibly nervous.

"I, er, don't want you to think I'm silly or anything… but… you're the most beautiful girls I've ever seen… just thought you should know," he finished, taking a step back. Nadalie and I exchanged glances.

"Awwwwwww!" we exclaimed, suddenly. The two guys who we had rejected, gaped.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Nathan," he answered. He looked incredibly shy.

"Nice to meet you, Nathan. I'm Velvet," I shook his hand, "And this is Nadalie. I mean, I'm pretty sure I've heard that one before, but it was a whole lot better than the others!"

"See you around, Nathan!" Nadalie said as we walked away. Finally we got to the desk.

"Oh!" the lady at the desk looked up at us. "You two must be Velvet Richardson and Nadalie Devons, right?" she questioned.

"H-how did you know that?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, it's kind of easy, considering you two are the only girls here," the lady said, laughing.

I glanced at Nadalie, who looked just as shocked.

"Wait! Only girls!? They said this place has opened to include boys _and_ girls!" Nadalie practically yelled.

"Well, it does include both boys and girls… but no girls have showed up, for some reason. So you two are the only one's this year."

"No wonder the guys are acting so weird!" I said "We're the only girls in this school. _Ever_ in this school…"

"But, we don't have to share a room with guys, do we?" Nadalie asked quickly, turning back to the lady.

"No, no! Of course not!" the lady answered. Nadalie let out a sigh of relief. "You'll be okay. You two are going to be roommates." she added.

Well… at least we didn't have to share a room with a boy. But then again… We were stranded. In a school of boys.

_But, it's not all bad… at least there are no snobby girls who can make fun of me…_

"Here's a key for each of you," the lady said, breaking my chain of thought. "Here's a map, too. Your room number is 123, I know it's kind of weird, but someone has to get it. Take the elevator to your left and go to the third floor. That's where your room is." After she said everything, she went back to typing at her computer.

I walked away with Nadalie. She whispered, "Did you catch any of that?"

"Yeah, our room's 123, the elevator we should take is this one," I said, gesturing to the elevator, "Our room is on the third floor."

"Thank goodness you were paying attention. I never do," she added, smiling. I smiled back and we entered the elevator.

I pressed the up button and the door closed.

"Ahh, elevator music…" I said. "It's. So. ANNOYING!"

"Yeah, it's too calm. They should play rock, or something," Nadalie said, nodding.

The elevator stopped and we were on the third floor.

"Race you to our dorm," I said, grinning.

"What type of race? What rules? And what does the winner get?" Nadalie asked.

"One foot, hopping race. Rules: you can only hop on one foot. If you hop on two, you're disqualified. And no holding onto the walls or anything. The winner gets…" I thought for a second, "The _loser_… can't have any pie, today or tomorrow."

"None?" Nadalie asked, wide-eyed.

"Nope. So, you up for the challenge?" I questioned.

"Fine, you're on," she said, shaking my hand.

"Okay… Ready… Set… GO!" I screamed.

We both hopped down the hall, glancing at the door numbers. A few guys came out of their rooms and gawked at us. That made the challenge even harder, because we were laughing so hard.

"Haha! Found it!" Nadalie exclaimed, five feet in front of me.

"Noooooooo!!" I said, dramatically, trying to hop faster. I could hear guys laughing, from the sides of the hallway.

She opened the door and hopped in. I knew it was over, but I still hopped toward the door.

"Eeeep! I am _so _sorry!" I heard Nadalie say as she hopped out of the room… _backwards_?? Oh, she was good.

"Hey, don't be," a guy said, walking out of the room. He had no shirt on. I could hear the laughter throughout the hall increase.

"Back off, buster," Nadalie said, hopping down the hallway. I was surprised she hadn't fallen yet.

"What room was that!?" I questioned to Nadalie.

"Er… 121!" she said.

"Our room is 123!" I yelled at her.

"Thanks for the info!" she said, happily.

_Oh, shoot. I just gave her an easy victory._

She grabbed the door to a room and hopped in. I hopped after her and entered the room.

"Hahahahaha!!" she laughed, rubbing her hands together. "No pie for two whole days!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!" I yelled, dramatically and crashed on the floor and rolled onto my back. I stuck my tongue out of my mouth and stayed still. I heard the laughing get louder. I opened one eye to see a few heads in the doorway.

"Don't you have anything better to do, than watch us?" I questioned, propping myself up.

"You kidding? This is better than TV!" one of the guys exclaimed.

"Oh, just go away!" Nadalie exclaimed walking over and closing the door. She locked it and turned back to me. "I'm going to take shower!" she said, grabbing one of her suitcases and going into the bathroom. She closed the door and I heard, "No pie, Velvet!"

"I know, I know!" I started unpacking my stuff into a dresser. I organized it and pulled out my camera. The room was incredibly large, with two beds, one on each side. There were two dressers. And I supposed the bathroom was pretty nice. I took a picture of the room and Nadalie came out of the bathroom, wearing short-shorts and a tank-top. I snapped a picture of her.

"Hey!" she yelled, embarrassed.

"Who are you trying to impress?" I questioned, smirking.

"No one. I always dress like this."

"Ahh…" I went into the bathroom and changed, not bothering to take a shower. It may sound weird, but I really didn't like the water… (By the way, the bathroom was awesome, with cream-colored walls; a cute little sink; a mirror; and a large bath/shower.) I changed into a black t-shirt (believe it or not, black looked the best on me) with a large smiley face on the front, and dark blue jeans. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Nadalie hooking up a PS2.

"Oh, no you don't," I said, grabbing the TV remote. "I wanna watch football!" I turned on the TV and watched. It was just a college game, but I didn't mind.

"Agh! They're behind by three!" I yelled at the TV, reffering to my favorite team out of the two that were playing. I saw Nadalie roll her eyes and grab her cell-phone. She started chatting on it, and I ignored her.

"What!? That was so holding!" I screamed at the TV. I heard Nadalie talking in the background, though it sounded like, "Blah, blah, blah he said, blah, blah, blah, blah and I was like…" to me.

After a while, Nadalie tapped my shoulder.

"Let's go meet the neighbors!" she said, eagerly.

"Er…" I looked back a the TV. "Oh, fine…" I turned it off and walked out of the room with Nadalie. She was wearing sandals and I was barefoot.

Copyright - JasmineAliLuv


	4. Chapter 4

**Note - Hiya!! I love this story a lot, because I can write the way I want (Happy and crazy!! HAHAHA!) Tell me what you think about it! (This is my own original story, so no copying please! THANKS! :D)**

We walked over to the room that read: 124.

"Knock," Nadalie told me.

"No, you do it. It was your idea," I whispered.

She rolled her eyes and knocked quietly

"Huh? Oh, one sec," said a voice from the room. A few seconds later the door flew open. The guy, who was standing in the door gaped at us. He looked muscular, had spiked black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. I could see over his shoulder, and his room looked almost exactly like ours.

"Hiya, neighbor," Nadalie said, waving.

"You're… _girls_…" he said.

"OMG! Nadalie, we're girls!" I exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Wait until I tell my mom!" Nadalie played along.

The guy smirked. "There's just never been any girls at this school before. I'm Jessie, by the way," he added, holding out his hand. I shook it and so did Nadalie.

"I'm Velvet, and this is Nadalie," I said.

"Nice to meet you. Hey, Andrew, come over here!" Jessie yelled, over his shoulder.

"What?" a guy asked, appearing next to Jessie.

"These are our neighbors. Velvet and Nadalie," he said, gesturing to us.

"Pleasure," said the guy named Andrew, sarcastically.

_What the heck is his problem!??_

"Hey, you okay?" I asked Andrew, timidly.

"Do I look like I'm okay? I'm being bothered," he said, sitting on the couch and opening a book.

I smiled. "Sorry, 'bout that, Andrew," I said, sincerely. (I know… I was weird that way.)

He looked at me, disbelieving. His eyes were a dark blue, that reminded me of storm clouds. His hair was dark brown, with a tint of red, and he was muscular, but not as much as Jessie.

Andrews eyebrows furrowed together, which only made his eyes look more like storm clouds.

I smiled at him again, and then turned to Nadalie.

"You want to go get some lunch?" I asked.

"Uh, YEAH! I'm starving!!"

"You want to come, Jessie?" I turned to him.

"Really? Sure, that sounds great! Do you mind, Andrew?" Andrew didn't look up from his book, but he waved his hand, as if to say, 'do what you want.'

"Alright, see ya, buddy," Jessie said, walking out of his room.

"Race you to the elevator!" I exclaimed, getting a head start.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Nadalie yelled, running after me. I looked back, to see Jessie standing, confused.

* * *

Andrews P.O.V.

I looked up from my book as one of the girls yelled, "Race you to the elevator!" I recognized the voice, which belonged to the girl, Velvet.

"Hey! That's cheating!" the other girl yelled. I supposed that was Nadalie.

I snickered. They were definitely different. What confused me most was the girl with the grey eyes. She acted completely opposite of her appearance. She seemed sweet and kind, but also hyper, in a way… What is it about her that's so intriguing…? Her skin? Her eyes? Her personality? "Agh!" I said, slamming the book on the couch.

Now that girl… _Velvet_… had made it so I couldn't concentrate. Why was she so interesting? I lied down on the couch and buried my head in the pillows.

* * *

Velvet's P.O.V.

I got into the elevator and started pressing the 'down' button, repeatedly. Nadalie slipped into the elevator with Jessie, just before it closed.

"Oh, phooey," I said, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Mwa hahaha! You can't get rid of me!" Nadalie exclaimed. Jessie looked at us like we were crazy… and in a way, we kind of were… hehe…

"You two are very…" Jessie started.

"Weird? Creepy? Different? Hyper?" Nadalie asked, cutting him off.

"Gorgeous? Stunning? The most amazing two girls in the entire world?" I questioned, flipping my hair and talking in a snobby tone.

He laughed at us.

The elevator opened and I jumped out.

"To the cafeteria!" I yelled, lacing my arm through Nadalie's. She copied me and laced her arm through Jessie's, though I could she was blushing slightly. Jessie also looked surprised.

"And RUN!" I yelled.

We started running, arms still locked with one another. At first I was ahead, and Jessie was last. But, of course, Jessie was really muscular-looking, and he ended up being right next to me, and pulling slightly ahead. We were practically dragging Nadalie, who, by the looks of her legs, didn't run too much.

"One, second! Where is the cafeteria!?" I asked, still running full-speed.

"Turn left!" Jessie ordered. I followed his order and in the next minute, we were at the cafeteria.

"FOOD!" I screamed. I immediately regretted it. EVERYONE in the cafeteria turned to look at me. Of course, I wasn't one to be shy… so maybe it wasn't such a big deal. After all, I was pretty outgoing.

"Heya, peeps! What's up?" I said, smiling. They continued to stare at me. "It's not polite to stare," I stated, wagging my finger at no one in particular. A few people laughed.

"I'm hungry," I said, walking toward the food. "I think I'll get some-"

"No pie!" Nadalie said, strictly.

"You're _mean_!" I whined. Instead of getting pie, I decided to go with a pear; an apple; a peach and a bunch of cherries. I sat down at an empty table and started eating my food. Jessie sat down at the table, followed by Nadalie. Jessie had gotten a hamburger. Nadalie had gotten--

"WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME!!??" I screamed at her. There were four slices of pie on her plate, covered in whipped cream.

"Torture you? Whatever are you talking about, Velvet?" she asked, innocently. She scooped up a spoonful of pie and plopped it into her mouth. "Pie's really good, huh?" she asked, smiling.

"Waaaaa!!!" I cried, banging my head on the table. I could feel eyes staring at me, but I continued sobbing.

"A-are you crying!?" Nadalie asked, slightly panicked.

"No-pe," I said, lifting my head off the table.

"So the girl can act?" asked a voice. I looked up to see Andrew approaching our table.

"Yup! And the 'girl' has a name too! It's Velvet," I finished, smiling.

"Ah, Velvet," Andrew started, still standing. His voice sounded different than many other guys voices. It sounded almost formal. "I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was uncalled for." Yup, he definitely was formal. In a cute kind of way, though…

"His parents make him talk like that," Jessie snickered.

"Oh, shut up, Jess!" Andrew snapped, all politeness gone. Now he just sounded like a normal teen guy.

"I accept your apology, though you have nothing to apologize for, really. Sit," I said, gesturing to a seat. He shrugged, then sat down.

"Do they have a pool here?" I questioned. My mouth was full of fruit, so it sounded more like: 'Dway fwaf uh fooer'

"Can you repeat that?" Jessie asked.

I swallowed the fruit in my mouth. "Do they have a pool here?" I repeated.

"Yeah," Jessie said, as if to add a 'duh' at the end.

"Awesome. I want to go to the pool!" I exclaimed, getting up and putting my dish on a counter. "Any of you coming?" I questioned. Nadalie had whipped cream all over her face; Jessie had dropped his burger and Andrew looked shocked.

"I'm in!" Nadalie said, wiping the whipped cream off of her face. She walked over to me and pushed the plate towards me, so it was under my nose. "Piieeeee," she stated. I reacted before I could think about it. I pushed the plate upward and into her face. I rubbed it into her face a little more before mocking her. "Piieeeee," I said.

She removed the plate from her face, which was now covered in pie and cream.

"Oh, no you didn't!" she exclaimed, smiling widely. She looked so silly, with her wide smile, through all that cream. "I suppose I did deserve that, though…" she continued.

"Darn right you did! Now let's go get our bathing suits!!" I said, skipping away. Then I stopped. "Are you guys coming with us?" I questioned.

"YES!" Jessie said, standing up quickly.

"Sure," Andrew said, shrugging.

I skipped out of the cafeteria and followed the way to the elevator. I hopped into it before I knew someone was in there. And guess what?? It was a guy! (Of course!)

"Hey," he said, calmly. I looked at him and almost gasped. He had dirty-blonde hair, that went to his chin, and bright green eyes. He was absolutely incredible-looking.

"Wowies…" I said, aloud.

"Pardon me?"

"Oh… I just… I… Uhh…" I stopped talking and stared at the ground, blushing furiously. It wasn't like me to act nervous! What was my problem! Just because the guy was a little (understatement) good-looking…

"I'm Brandon," he said. I could see him reach out his hand.

_Shake his hand, Velvet!_

I reached out and shook his hand. "I'm Velvet!" I said, louder than necessary. I hung my head. Boy, was I acting stupid.

"So, do you mind if I call you Vi?"

_Vi? What the heck?_

"Um, sure… go ahead…"

"So, Vi… Where are you from?"

"New York."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Er… neon green…"

"Favorite food?"

"…Sweet potatoes with marshmallows? Oh, yeah. That's definitely it."

"Well, Miss Vi--"

_Grrr… My name is Velvet…_

"--The door's open."

"Ahhh…" I walked through the doors of the elevator. "So since you call me Vi, can I call you B?" I asked turning to him.

"Nope."

"Of course…" I punched him on his shoulder.

"Hey, you punch pretty hard for a girl," he said, rubbing where I punched him.

"I know, I am fabulous," I said, sarcastically.

"So which room you staying in?"

"Pshh, like I would tell you!" I said, running down the hall and unlocking the door to my room.

"Ah, 123?"

I whirled around, and he was right next to me.

"What the--"

"I'm faster than a girl," he said, shaking his head.

"Ha, you can't be faster than Superwoman!" I exclaimed, posing.

"You're weird."

"Pshh, you're not so normal yourself B." I had used the nickname he had told me not to. "I mean, in the elevator, what was that? 20 questions or something?"

To my surprise, he blushed (only slightly) "I was just curious about you…" he stated, staring at the floor.

"Er… okay. May I ask why?"

"No."

"Of course…" A few minutes went by, and we just stood there. Me, I was trying to figure out why he was interested in me. "I'm going swimming wanna come?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, uh, er…"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Um, sure?"

"I'm going to go change. Meet you at the pool!" I exclaimed, while slamming the door in his face. I sighed and leaned against the door. Dude, that guy was H O T! Oh, I mean… er… he was quite handsome… (It sounds more polite…)

I shook my head and got out my bathing suit (Guess what!? It was _black_… with _stars_ on it!) I changed and slipped loose shorts and a shirt over the bathing suit. I suppose, not many people knew I had curves, because I always wore baggy clothes. I skipped out of the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way, and opened the door.

"Eep!" The sound came out of my mouth, as I saw Brandon, standing in front of the door, in his bathing suit… with no shirt on. "Hurburbafluppagooey…" I babbled. What the heck was I saying???? No clue. All I knew, was I was dazed.

"Pardon me?"

"I… er… Ugh! Let's go!" I whined, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the elevator.

"Your hand is… warm…" he said, as I pulled him

"Um, yeah. Is that so weird?"

"Yes."

"Wha- Why?" I questioned, still walking.

"N-never mind…"

Why is he so weird!?

"Mm'kay." I dropped his hand and pressed the 'down' button. (Did I mention we had gotten into the elevator?) So… extremely hot guy is acting weird…

"I thought vampires were supposed to be cold," he blurted out. I gaped at him.

_What did he just say!!!??? _"What the heck did you say!!?" I screamed at him, slapping his arm.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"You called me a friggin' vampire!!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up.

"Sorry! Sorry! Easy mistake--" To my surprise (and his) I burst out crying.

_Darn it all! I look more dead than I thought!! Why me!? Why ME!!?_

"I'm sorry! Please, don't cry!" I barely heard him. My thoughts continued.

_The hottest guy here thinks I'm a vampire!! What the heck!? I'm such a loser! Why does the world hate me…?_

"PLEASE!! DON'T CRY!" I heard him wail. I stopped crying and looked at him. He wore the cutest expression ever! He looked like a teddy bear, pouting. It was too adorable to even stand!… so I started giggling.

"Wha--" he started.

"You look like-- hehe-- a teddy bear!" I exclaimed, still laughing.

"I do!?" he asked, incredulously.

"Yes! I shall call you B-Bear!" I said, smiling.

"Er… B-Bear?"

"Yuppie!"

"The doors' open, Vi," he stated.

"After you B-Bear!" I giggled.

"W'ever. Listen I'm sorry for saying you looked like a--"

"It's cool. So I look kind of dead looking… I've had to live with it all my life, so, yeah, I'm okay."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you have beautiful eyes," he said.

"Hey, that does make me feel better! Thanks B-Bear!" I smiled. "Wanna race?" I questioned.

"To the pool? Yeah!" he answered, to my surprise. _Finally_ someone understood my competitiveness! We raced to the pool and he beat me by a good ten feet.

Copyright - JasmineAliLuv


	5. Chapter 5

**Note - Hiya!! I love this story a lot, because I can write the way I want (Happy and crazy!! HAHAHA!) Tell me what you think about it! (This is my own original story, so no copying please! THANKS! :D)**

"Phew, you're fast!" I exclaimed, breathing heavily. I looked up at the pool. Andrew was sitting in a chair, shirt off, reading a book (what's the point of going to the pool, then!?) Jessie was splashing water in Nadalie's face. There were a few other guys in the pool, too.

"Thanks," B-Bear said. He smirked at me, then did a cannonball into the pool. I took off my shirt and pants (REMEMBER! I had a bathing suit under them!!) I looked up to see all the guys staring at me.

"Perverts! Go back to what you were doing!" I yelled. Most laughed. I walked over to Andrew.

"What'cha readin'?" I questioned.

"A book."

"Ah…" I sat down at the edge of the pool and put my feet it, swishing them back and forth.

"Aren't you going in?" he asked, "I mean, that's the whole point of going to the pool, right?"

"You're one to talk! You have a book! And I prefer not to swim. I just like to stick my feet in the water. And, man! The sun is burning me!!" I finished, grabbing the towel and pulling it over me. After a while, I saw Andrew sit beside me.

"Darn Velvet. You're actually burned!" he exclaimed, looking at my arms.

"Yup… Little Miss Vampire…" I stated.

He laughed.

"You're pretty enough," he stated.

_Whoa, whoa, back up! Did he just say that?_

He looked like he was thinking the same thing as me. His eyes went wide. He looked like this O.O

Yup, that's what he looked like.

"That's so sweet, Andrew!" I exclaimed, hugging him. I pulled back, quickly, though. I mean, after all, I only had on a bikini, and he didn't have a shirt on… AWKWARD. "Seriously, that was a sweet thing to say," I stated, smiling.

"Oh, er… you're welcome?" He forced a laugh (It was so obvious it was forced) and sat back down on his chair. I got up and walked over to the diving board. I climbed to the top of it and saw everyone staring at me. I smiled.

"CANNONBALL!!!" I screamed, jumping into the pool. I knew I had made a GIANT splash as I collided with the water. I heard laughing, as I surfaced. I looked around to see grinning faces… all except one. Andrew was soaking wet, along with his book.

"Oh my gosh! Andrew! I'm so sorry!! Seriously I am!!" I babbled. He looked angry, then sighed.

"It's fine, Velvet," he said.

I bit my lip and felt heat on my body. Shoot. The water acted as a magnifying glass on my skin!

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" I exclaimed, getting out of the water and pulling my towel (which was soaking wet) over my head.

"What's wrong Vi?" B-Bear asked.

"She burns, like, really easily!" Nadalie said, "It's like she's a vampire or something."

"But, I'm _not_." I stated, smirking at B-Bear. He smiled sheepishly. I looked around and noticed Andrew was gone. I grabbed my pants and shirt, not bothering to put them on, and went inside.

"I'll be in the dorm!" I yelled at Nadalie.

"Okay, be there in a sec!"

I wrapped the towel around me and walked down the hallway, toward the elevator. I heard a few guys wolf whistle at me.

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped. After I was upstairs, I went into my dorm. I rinsed my hair and changed into a light black shirt and baggy blue jeans (Sorry, I just love jeans…) I went out of the bathroom and searched the dresser for something. Finally, I found it. I headed off toward room 124. I knocked on it timidly.

"Hold on a sec." I waited, then the door swung open. Andrew was standing there, with a black shirt and baggy jeans. Shoot. He was wearing the exact same thing as me! And, boy, was he good-looking! The shirt was slightly tight on his body and I could tell he worked out.

"Oh, hey Velvet," he said.

I smiled and handed the book, which I had gotten from my dresser, to him.

"W-what's this?"

"I saw you were reading Romeo and Juliet. And I happened to have one in my dresser. You can have that one, since I ruined yours. I have, like, a gazillion at home." I continued smiling at him.

"Wow, thanks Velvet," he said, looking at the book. "Wanna come in?" he asked gesturing me into the room.

_A guy asking me to come in his room??_

I shrugged. "Okie Dokie, then!" I skipped into the room and sat on the sofa. I saw a giant stereo in the corner of the room.

"May I?" I questioned, turning to Andrew. He looked where I had pointed.

"Sure, knock yourself out."

_Literally or figuratively speaking??_

I sped over to the stereo and started pressing buttons.

"It's so SHINY!" I exclaimed. I pressed the play button and a rock song came on. I started singing along with it.

"So… you're from New York?"

"Yuppie."

"And you burn incredibly easily?"

"Uh huh."

"How old are you?"

"15."

"I'm 16."

"Cool."

"You really like music don't you?"

I sighed. "Mm Hmm…" I was sitting incredible close to the stereo, humming the tunes, and only stopping to answer his questions. The song stopped and I turned to him.

"Sooo…" I started.

"So…"

"How are you?"

"Oh… er… fine?"

I sighed again. "Darn. What the heck do people talk about!?" I practically yelled. He looked taken back.

"I'm sorry," I started, "It's just, I don't talk to too many people, considering I don't 'fit in' and I have no clue how to start a conversation!"

"Er… sports?" he questioned.

"What's your favorite team?"

"Steelers."

"You're JOKING! That's my favorite team!" I exclaimed.

"Seriously? Wow."

"You like baseball?"

"Nah. Not my thing."

"Basketball?"

"Nope."

"Me either." I tried to think of something to say. I leaned toward him and looked at the book. "What page you on?" I questioned.

"22."

"Oh, cool." I leaned closer to read the script on the page.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sounding nervous.

"Trying to read the page," I answered. I smiled at him, which disappeared as I looked into his eyes. Wow, they were pretty. Pretty little storm clouds… hehe…

The door slammed open, and in came Jessie. His eyes widened.

"I'm… I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?" he asked.

My eyes widened as I realized what he was talking about. It had looked like Andrew and I were going to… KISS???

"EEPP!" I scurried away from Andrew. "No, no, no, no, no!!!" I screamed.

"_Well_," Andrew said, smirking, "That was insulting."

"Er… I, uh… I didn't mean to… It's just that… AGH! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled, running out the door and into my dorm.

* * *

Jessie's P.O.V.

"Dude, what was all that about?" I asked Andrew, grabbing a shirt from my drawer.

"She was trying to read the page I was on," he said, chuckling.

"Ah, then why was she not looking at the page? Why was she looking at you?" I questioned, smirking.

"Oh, shut up, Jess. You know darn well nothing would have happened," Andrew snapped.

"Hey, hey cool it. You make it sound like you _wanted_ her to kiss you or something."

"I DID NOT!" he yelled.

"Calm down. Sheesh." I turned off the stereo, which had been playing rock music. "I thought that book got doused," I said, pointing to his Romeo and Juliet book.

_I swear, he has weird taste. He's read that book, like, ten times, but he always says 'maybe I'll find something I missed'. Pshh… weird guy._

"Velvet gave it to me. She said she had… what was it? A gazillion more at home."

"Aww, you both have the same taste in sappy romance books!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up."

"So what did you two talk about? Or did you do something besides talking?" I asked smirking.

"Shut up. We talked about sports… She likes the Steelers…" he started.

"Sports? Now, that's kind of weird. The Steelers, huh? You two are such a perfect match!" I said, grinning.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Velvets P.O.V.

I could hear them arguing next door. I had run into my room and covered my head with a pillow, while Nadalie kept asking, "What's wrong!? What's wrong!?" frantically.

_Maybe they're not talking about me…_

I lifted the pillow off my head, slightly, so I could hear.

"So what did you two talk about? Or did you do something else besides talking?"

"Agh!" I shoved the pillow back over my head. Why the heck was I so embarrassed?? Stupid boarding school!

_Okay, okay… calm down. No reason to get so upset._

I threw the pillow off my head and smoothed my hair with my hands.

"SHUT UP!" I recognized Andrew's voice coming from next door. I sighed, then turned to Nadalie. She had an anxious expression.

"So… what's up?" I asked, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"You run into our room and cover yourself with a pillow, then you ask _me_ what's up?" she said, incredulously.

"Yup."

"Oh… Nothing really. Just working on my hair," she said. I just noticed that she was straightening it.

"Ah…"

"You don't have to straighten your hair do you?" she asked, turning to me.

"No. It's just naturally straight," I stated.

"You know what you need?"

"Pie…?"

"Nope. No Pie," she said, strictly, "You need a MAKEOVER!"

"NO. Absolutely not!" I yelled, covering myself with the pillow.

"Yes! Come here!" Nadalie yelled. She tried to drag me off the bed, but I held onto the bed posts. She kept tugging on my legs. Unfortunately the door was open and a random guy stopped in front of it.

"I'm not even going to ask," he said shaking his head, before continuing on his way.

"Yeah, you better not. That's right, walk away buddy!" Nadalie yelled, still trying to pull me.

"No! Don't leave! SAVE MEEE!!!" I screamed at him. Nadalie managed to tug me off the bed. I sat, defeated, on the floor and waited for the makeover (AKA torture) to start.

After around an HOUR of tugging at my hair, painting my nails (*sigh*) and choosing the clothes for me to wear (which I didn't even look at. I just put them on. I had my eyes closed this whole time) she was finally finished.

"Oh, C'mon. Look in the mirror Velvet," Nadalie pleaded.

"No. I don't want it to break."

"Velvet. Look in the mirror." It was an order.

I sighed and opened my eyes. OMG.

"Wha… huh? What did you do? Paste a picture of some movie star to the mirror!?" I questioned, though I knew it was me.

"You like?"

"I. Look. Wowies!" I screeched, throwing my arms around her, in a hug. She hugged back, then smiled at me.

"I'm thinking of being a makeover artist when I'm older…" she started.

"If you can make me look like… this… then you can do anything," I stated, staring at my reflection. "But…" I started.

"What?" she asked, slightly panicked.

"I can't keep this look," I said. Reluctantly I wiped half my face, with my arm, removing all the makeup.

"Wait! Velvet! You just said you liked it!" Nadalie whined.

"I do… but it… isn't me…" I struggled to find the right words.

"But I worked so hard!" she wailed.

"And it was beautiful!"

"So, why can't you wear it for just today?" she questioned.

"Because." I took off the earrings she had put on me. "Imagine how horrible I would look after I take it off. People would think I'm uglier than before!"

"Oh… that's makes sense. I never thought of it that way…" she said.

_Thanks so much for admitting I was ugly. (Meanie.)_

"Thanks so much for the makeover, though!" I exclaimed, hugging her again. "Seriously, you're the best friend I've ever had!" When I looked at her, her face looked… sad?

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"You're the best friend I've ever had, too!!!" She wailed, hugging me. We both hugged each other, practically crying (I know *sigh* we're such wimps)

"What time is it?" I questioned

"Er…" she looked at her watch "8:42..."

"School starts in a week, huh?"

"Yup."

"Why is this place sooo boring!!?" I screamed, falling onto the floor. "I thought boarding school was supposed to be AWESOME!"

"We could go outside and play some tennis… or basketball…"

"Eh… That sounds _okay _but I want to do something that's more fun…"

"Well, there's a party going on tonight…" Nadalie started.

"There's a party!? Then why am I sitting here!?" I exclaimed, jumping off the floor. Then I thought of something. "Are we going to be the only girls there?" I questioned.

"Of course not! You think guys would actually have a party, if there were no girls?"

"Good point…"

"Yeah, the guys invited their girlfriends, or friends that are girls and the friends of those girls."

"No clue what you said." I opened my closet and looked at my clothes. "What kind of party is it?" I asked.

"Just a kind of dance party. So I suppose we should wear skirts and tank tops!" Nadalie exclaimed, looking into her own closet.

"Hahaha!" I clapped my hands and jumped up and down.. "How about, 'no'?" I said, acting serious, again. "I'm just going to wear jeans and my sleeveless shirt." I grabbed my shirt and slipped off the one I was wearing. I put on the sleeveless one. I walked over to the door. "When does the party start? And where is it?" I questioned.

She told me and I gasped. "It's already started!?" "Yup."

"Agh! Bye!!" I ran out the door as Nadalie yelled. I skipped through the hallway, which was pretty much deserted. I got lost twice, but I eventually found the room. I realized it by the number that was on it, and the REALLY loud music coming out of it. I opened the door and walked in.

Copyright - JasmineAliLuv


	6. Chapter 6

**Note - Hiya!! I love this story a lot, because I can write the way I want (Happy and crazy!! HAHAHA!) Tell me what you think about it! (This is my own original story, so no copying please! THANKS! :D)**

It was a really big room, with a great stereo on one end. There was a kitchen in it, where I could see food and drinks. I skipped over to the kitchen and saw a couple kissing (more like making out…) near the corner. They didn't seem to notice me. Either that, or they really didn't care. I shrugged and grabbed a paper plate. I looked over and saw a few boxes of pizza. I glanced over at the kissing couple. They still didn't notice me. I smiled, evily, grabbed a full box of pizza, and walked out of the kitchen. I ate it, while _really_ looking at my surroundings. There were somewhere around one-hundred presents in the corner of the room. People were dancing to a hip-hop song, in the middle of the floor. Most of them were horrible dancers, and there was one girl who was dirty dancing with every single guy… Though the guys didn't seem to mind. (Of course.) There were four couches, and most people were making out on them. I snickered.

_I wonder what Mom would think of this party…_

I looked at one couch and saw a familiar face. Andrew was sitting on the end of a couch, looking disgusted. There was a couple making out right next to him. Andrew had the Romeo and Juliet book in his hands.

I skipped over to him eating a slice of pizza and carrying the box.

"Heya Andrew! What's up?" I questioned. Though, again, I had my mouth full so it sounded more like, "Hweya Andwew! Whup whup?"

"Oh, hey Velvet!" He smiled widely.

I swallowed the food in my mouth. "Why'd you come to a party if you're just going to read?" I asked, sitting on the floor.

"Eh, Jessie made me come."

"Oh…"

"Is that a whole pizza?"

"Yup. Want some?"

"No… thanks."

I got up off the floor and set the pizza box on a table.

"C'mon Andrew, let's dance!" I said, pulling his hand. I pulled him into the middle of the room before he could react.

"Velvet, I can't dance," he said, trying to walk away. I pulled him back.

"Neither can I, but who cares?" Another hip-hop song came on, and I started moving my hips to the rhythm, with my hands above my head. Andrew stared at me.

"Dance Andrew!" I said.

"I can't dance…"

"Then do something you can do!"

I wasn't prepared for what came next. He started break dancing.

My jaw dropped. I shook my head and started to dance, too. The song ended and I heard people clapping. I looked around to see everyone's eyes on us. I laughed at Andrew's expression. His eyes were wide and he just stood there. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back over to the couch. But, before he could sit down, I hugged him. After something like 10 (VERY LONG) seconds, I pulled away. He stared at me, his mouth slightly open.

"What was that for?" he questioned.

"You can breakdance!" I exclaimed. "That was so awesome!"

"Oh… er… it was nothing," he said, shaking his head. He sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. I sat down, though there was barely any room (The people were still making out on the couch…)

He kept the book on his lap, and didn't open it. We were sitting so close, my arms were squished against his.

*Awkwardness*

"Ahem… so… why are they having a party?" I questioned, turning my face to face Andrew. I immediately turned it back, considering his face was only half a foot away from mine.

"It's Gabriella's birthday. She's pretty much one of the 'popular'--" I saw him make quotation marks in the air, with his fingers. "-- guys' girlfriend. She's the one, right there. The one with _fake_ blonde hair."

I laughed. I saw who he was pointing at, and it turned out to be the girl who was dirty dancing with all the guys. I couldn't tell what color eyes she had. All I could tell was that she was really pretty.

The music stopped and Gabriella walked over to the stereo.

"How are you guys doing tonight!?" she questioned into a microphone. A lot of cheering erupted from the room.

_What the heck is she? A freakin' celebrity?_

"Time for the karaoke!" she exclaimed. A hip-hop song started playing. I crossed my arms and waited. Finally she started singing. A small whine escaped my lips.

"She's dating the most popular guy, she's pretty, _and _she can sing? This sucks," I mumbled. Andrew laughed.

"Yeah, but her personality is repugnant," he said, "And besides. She doesn't go to school here." I smiled.

_Who says repugnant? I should! That's an awesome word!! Makes me feel smart. It's so much more interesting than saying offensive or disgusting!_

"Those chips were repugnant! Makeup is repugnant! Spinach is repugnant!" I exclaimed.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No! No! I just think that's a cool word!" I said, happily, smiling at him.

He smirked. "Another cool word is supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," he said.

"That's not a word," I pointed out.

"It's in the dictionary," he stated.

"Seriously!?"

"Mm Hmm."

"What's the definition?" "A song title from the Walt Disney movie Mary Poppins."

"Of course…"

"Here's another word. Floccinaucinihilipilification."

"Which means…?"

"I… er… don't remember…" he said, quietly.

"Mwa hahaha! Mr. Know It All, doesn't know it all!" I exclaimed. I realized Gabriella was done singing. Cheering erupted through the room. _Geez, she wasn't that good ( Lie)_

"And I've got something to tell you all! Me, and five of my friends are moving into the boarding school!!" she exclaimed.

_Shrriiippp!_

I looked down at the couch. I had pulled of the cloth off of the arm of the chair. Thankfully, no one but Andrew seemed to notice.

"Remind me never to get you mad…" Andrew said, quietly.

"She's moving here!??" "You seem a bit jealous…"

I glared at Andrew, then sighed.

"I need a hug," I said, hugging him.

"Er… what?" he asked, patting me, nervously, on the back.

"Well, at home, when I feel angry or sad, my mom gives me a hug. It makes me feel better--"

Andrew took a breath, as if he was about to say something.

"If you call me a wimp, or anything close, I will rip your arm off," I threatened, still hugging him.

He let out his breath. "Okay then…" He hugged me tighter. I sighed. Hugs always made me feel better. I tried to pull away, but he was still hugging me.

"Um… Andrew?" "Right!" He let go quickly and smiled. "Got caught up in the moment."

…

……..

………………

*Realization*

His eyes widened as he realized what he had said.

_Moment…? Wait! Like a 'moment' moment!!? Does that mean…? He couldn't…? Could he? We just met!!_

I smiled at him, but said nothing else.

*AKWARDNESS*

"So… *ahem*… Nice weather we're having…"

_OMG! Did I just say that!!??_

"Er… yup… sunny…" Andrew seemed to be just as nervous as me. I shook my head.

"So… Miss Gubby, is moving in with her friends… I suppose it'll be good to have some more girls here," I said.

"Gubby?"

"Yeah, I'm going to call her that, from now on…" I looked at the five girls behind her. They were flirting with guys that passed them.

"Gubby and the minions… Happy, Silence, Flirty, Fashion… and, the one who's waiting for the downfall of Gubby, George."

"George," Andrew questioned.

"I ran out of names!!" I yelled.

"There you are, Velvet!"

I turned and saw Nadalie skipping towards me.

"Hi Nadalie! Guess what!?" I asked, excitedly.

"What!?"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious is in the dictionary!" I exclaimed. She just stared at me.

"Oh, and Gubby and the minions are moving into the school," I added, shrugging.

"Who's Gubby? And who are the minions?"

"Gubby is that girl over there, with the blonde hair. Her real name is Gabriella, but I like Gubby better. The minions are… Happy, Silence, Fashion, Flirty, and George!"

"Are those their real names?"

"Nope."

"Why George?"

"I ran out of ideas for names!! Sheesh, why is George such a weird name!?" I snapped, crossing my arms.

"Then you should have a nickname too!" Nadalie chirped.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah! How about fabric? You know, 'cause velvet is a… Okay, your glare is really scary…" she said, quietly. I continued to glare at her.

"Fine. I'm Fabric, and you're Lee," I said.

"Lee!? But that's a guys name!" she protested.

"Then no nicknames."

"Fine…" Nadalie sighed. "Where's Jessie?" she asked.

"Aww, does someone have a crush?" I teased.

"You're one to talk, you're here with Andrew," she pointed out.

"Argh! We just met here! It was mere coincidence!!" I yelled.

"I didn't even know she was here! Hi, Velvet! When'd you get here!?" Andrew questioned, nervously.

"I've been here a while. I didn't even know you were there! Wow, small world!" I laughed, nervously, and glanced at Nadalie. This is how she looked: -_-

"You guys really DO like each other don't you!?" she exclaimed.

"EH!?" I stood up, grabbed my box of pizza (which had a few slices, still) and shoved it in her face.

"Eat that and shut up!" I snapped, stalking out of the room.

_I don't like Andrew! How dare she make guesses like that! We just met!_

* * *

Andrews P.O.V

"Fine…" Nadalie sighed. "Where's Jessie?" she asked.

"Aww, does someone have a crush?" Velvet teased.

"You're one to talk, you're here with Andrew," Nadalie pointed out.

"Argh! We just met here! It was mere coincidence!!" Velvet yelled.

"I didn't even know she was here! Hi, Velvet! When'd you get here!?" I said, quickly, turning to Velvet.

_Why am I making stuff up!? Why am I so nervous!?_

"I've been here a while. I didn't even know you were there! Wow, small world!" She laughed, nervously, and glanced at Nadalie. This is how she looked: -_-

"You guys really DO like each other don't you!?" she exclaimed.

"EH!?" Velvet looked really angry. She stood up, grabbed the box of pizza (which had a few slices, still) and shoved it in Nadalie's face.

"Eat that and shut up!" she snapped, stalking out of the room. I stared after her as Nadalie started wiping the pizza off her face.

"Why you! Come back here!" Nadalie yelled, running out the door.

_Does she really not like me that much? _I wondered, _Not that I care…_

I flipped my book open, to read, but I couldn't concentrate on the words.

_Darn it! Now I can't read… Why must she do this to me!?!? It's not like I care what she thinks of me… Though she didn't have to throw a fit… Agh! What am I saying!? I don't care. I. Don't. Care. … … … …Right? AGH!_

* * *

Velvet's P.O.V.

"Oh, come on Velvet! Wait up! It's not that big of a deal!"

"It is to me!" I snapped, still walking. "I dunno if you noticed, but no one could possibly like me!! And you make me-- AND Andrew -- out, like the people who fall in love just because someone's there!! I'm not that type of person, and neither is Andrew!"

"You seem awfully protective of him-- Er, I mean, SORRY!" Nadalie said, quickly.

"I'm not protective of him!" I said, stopping. "But, yeah… I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry." I turned to her and saw tears in her eyes.

"I thought I wost my bwest fwend!" she whined.

"Nope. Not yet… AHAHAHAHA!!! Yet!! YET!!!!" I laughed.

"You're so weird!!" she complained, still whining.

"And that's why I'm AWESOME!!" I exclaimed. "Race you to the dorm!" I said, running off.

"No fair!! You got a head start!" Nadalie complained, running after me.

"It's fair! Completely fair!!" I yelled, going around a corner. "AGH!!" I slammed into someone. I fell onto the floor, as the other person fell backwards.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Nadalie questioned, catching up to me.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you!" I said, to the guy, who was now on the floor. "That's my bad."

"There's no running in the halls," he said, getting up. I stared at him. He had brown hair that went almost to his shoulders. His eyes were a bright blue, and practically glowing. He was pretty tall, too. At least 6'0".

"Oh… sorry," I said, as I got up.

_STOP STARING AT HIM!!_

I shook my head and looked at Nadalie. She was staring at him, too.

"Eh hehe… Who are you?" I questioned, turning back to the guy.

"Evan. I'm in charge of the third group of dorms. 110 - 165."

"Ah… Well, good luck with whatever you do!" I sing-songed, grabbing Nadalie's arm and pulling her, past him.

"Don't run in the halls, okay?"

"Sure, w'ever Evan," I said, not turning around. As soon as we were out of sight, Nadalie and I raced to the dorm, and I BEAT HER!! MWA AHAHAHA!!

We got in the dorm, and someone knocked at the door. I opened it and saw Evan standing in front of me.

"I told you not to run," he said, smirking.

"Eh hehe… you followed us?" I questioned.

"It wasn't hard. I'm on the track team," he pointed out.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Anyway, I'm here to ask you to join the track team," he said.

"Track team… nah, I'm good." I pushed the door, to close it, but he held it open. I glared at him.

"What about the basketball team?" he questioned.

"No." I tried to shut the door, but he held it open again.

"Baseball? Swimming? Tennis?"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

"Oh, so you're the kind of girl that's afraid of sweat, or breaking a nail, right? Geez, I thought you were different from Gabriella," he said, shaking his head.

"Eh!? I-I am!! Sign me up for basketball!" I snapped.

He smirked. "Alright, then." He left the room without another word.

"I just fell into a trap, didn't I?" I asked, Nadalie.

"Yup."

"I thought so…"

Copyright - JasmineAliLuv


End file.
